Redux And Legacy: Invasion of The Sphire
Redux And Legacy: Invasion of The Sphire is a canon roleplay that stars Ultraman Redux and Ultraman Legacy. Summary Not to long after the events of Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus, Redux traveled to Legacy's universe with intention of recruiting him to help him deal with his version of Tyrant. He made his way there, not knowing that someone was following him. He got there just as Legacy, Flame, Sect, Zero, and Belial got back from a mission. Legacy sees Redux and the two talk for a bit with Zero elbowing Flame presumably in the face. They're interrupted when hundreds of single Sphires begin invading the Land of Light, merging with the crystals in the area creating Prism Beasts. They fight off all the Prism Beasts and Sphires with the Ultra Brothers and Father and Mother of Ultra joining the battle. Eventually, all the Sphire monsters fuse together to form the titanic Mega Prism Beast. The heroes have a difficult time fighting it, Hikari meanwhile mentioning how it shouldn't have been possible for the Sphires to get in. Redux remembers how he came through a portal to Legacy's universe from Tiga's with the Sphires maybe having gone into it. Legacy gets the idea to combine his Ultraman LD's, Ultraman's, Jack's, and Redux's Specium Rays into the Quadro Specium Ray to destroy the Mega Prism Beast. They do that and end the beast's life only for a second one to appeared. A mecha named Jumborg Eleven appeared, and began to fight the Sphires. The Mega Prism Beast looked at Jumborg Eleven, so Redux threw him away with his telepathy. The tall beast grabbed him anyway, and called several of the Sphires to take the machine over. Jumborg Zelga was born, and began to rampage. His friend Jumborg 8 appeared, and began to fight with him in the attempt of freeing him of the Sphires' control. A mysterious figure appeared and began to beat up Father of Ultra pretty easily, revealing himself to be Emperor Alien Regulan and the one responsible for the invasion. Everyone else attempted to also fight it, but were easily shrugged off as well. TBA Roleplay Redux is flying through space, trying to find where Legacy is. He keeps searching for a while, unknowingly someone's following him. Suddenly a portal appears right infront of him, leading him to Legacy's universe. Redux stops himself. Redux: Okay, there it is! Redux went through the portal and just teleports to the Space Garrison. He appears in the main hall and goes to look for the room listing. Just then, Legacy returns to the Land of Light from a mission. Legacy: Man that Dinozaur swarm was nuts! Flame: I know right! Zero: Eh, they weren't that tough. Sect: The whole thing would have gone a lot smoother if you three didn't go rushing in without a plan of attack! Belial: I've noticed the younger ones can be like that. I was a bit hot-headed in my day as well.. Legacy: Hey who's that guy? He looks familiar... Redux to a random Ultra: Hey, do you know where the Ultra named Legacy is? Sect: Looks to be asking that crowd of Ultras something, check it out if you want, I have to write a mission report for Zoffy. Redux: Oh, hey Legacy, it's me, Redux. Legacy: Redux! How's it going! Redux: It's going good. I came to ask you something. Legacy: Sure what is it. Flame: Will you marry m-*is elbowed by Zero* Redux: Well, I was thinking about hea- Suddenly several energy blasts hit the group. Legacy: What was that? Redux: What random villain is attacking this time? Suddenly an army of Sphires flies down attacking all Ultras. Redux: What are these things? Sect: I don't know. How could it have breached the Land of Light's defenses? You guys deal with it, I'll keep the civilians out of harms way. Zero: Gladly! *throws his Zero Sluggers, taking out hordes of Sphires* Flame: Well, better get into it then! One of the Sphires hits Flame in the face. Flame: Ow. Redux throws a Slice Disk at one of the Sphires. Flame flies in, taking out hordes of Sphires with a well-placed Flame Dynamite and blasting the rest with fireballs. Belial: Showoffs. *flies between a group of Sphires, and fires several Belial Cutters (light version of the Kaiser Belial Ripper) at the group, taking out several of them* Suddenly, several of the Sphires merge with the Land of Light's crystals, becoming Prism Beasts. One of the Prism Beasts charges and lands on Legacy, stabbing him with its spear arm, while a second Prism Beast bites Redux on his left shoulder. Redux: AHHH! *throws it off with his telepathy* Legacy wrestles the Prism Beast off and slices it with his blade, killing it. Legacy: *clutching his wound* How to do you like it! Several Sphires ambush Legacy from behind with energy blasts. Legacy: Owowowowowowowow!!!! A yellow beam of energy blasts all of the Sphires ambushing Legacy. A softer pink beam of energy then hits Legacy, healing his injuries. Legacy: huh? *looks to the person who saved his skin* Mother of Ultra? *salutes* Sir! Err...ma'am! Redux: Hi Mother of Ultra! Mother of Ultra: Legacy. Looked like you were having trouble here. We thought you and your friends could use some back up. Legacy: We? The other three are still blasting enemies left and right. Redux is currently ripping the jaw of one of the Prism Beast off. Zero: *firing the Emerium Slash* 664......665...... Belial: *blasts one with his beam* 666! Zero: Oh bring it on old man! Zero is about to throw his Zero Sluggers when a green beam of energy blasts through several Sphires. Seven: And add seven for me! Zero: Dad? Seven: Yeah, we thought you might need help. The Ultra Brothers all descends and begin blasting and slicing the enemies apart. A Prism Beast fires a beam at the Mother of Ultra. Mother of Ultra: Mother Barrier! *puts up a shield to block the attack* A beam comes down and destroys the beast firing at Mother of Ultra. Father of Ultra descends onto the battlefield. Mother of Ultra walks up to him. Father of Ultra: M'lady. Mother of Ultra slaps him Mother of Ultra: Where were you? Father of Ultra: Busy dealing with more of these things on the other side of the planet, they're swarming. Mother of Ultra: Oh. The Prism Beasts and Sphires all starts to form together, creating the Mega Prism Beast. The Mega Prism Beast roars as he is created. It then attacks the Ultra Brothers. Redux: What is that thing? I'll try to destroy it! Redux throws a Slice Disk at the Mega Prism Beast but breaks on contact. Redux then attempts to throw the Mega Prism Beast with his telepathy. It failed. Zero: So much for that security Hikari built! *fires a Wide Zero Shot at the Mega Prism Beast, making a crack on the creature's skin* Hikari: There's been no breach in my system.... I have no idea how these creatures got onto the Land of Light... *slices one Sphire with his Knight Beam Blade* Redux: Oh wait... I think I know how they got in. Tiga told me about these Sphires. I came to this universe through a portal, they must've gotten through the portal. (@The Ultra Brothers, specifically Hikari) They can be a great problem if not defeated, the Gransphire Tiga told me of ate one of Jupiter's moons. Legacy: That's it! *turns into Ultraman Legacy Duplication Mode* Redux! Ultraman! Jack! Ultraman and Jack nod. Legacy: Quadro Specium Ray! Legacy, Ultraman, and Jack combines their Specium Rays into a Triple Specium Ray, then Redux fires his Specium Ray into the combined beam to form the Quadro Specium Ray. The combined beam then destroys the Mega Prism Beast. Legacy: That takes care of that. Redux: This should be the end, but I doubt it. Jack: There's still swarms of these things all over the planet! Ultraman: We've got to deal with them and fast! A second Mega Prism Beast forms and blasts Ultraman, Jack, Legacy, and Redux with an energy beam. Ultraman and Jack dodges the attack, while Legacy puts up a barrier at the last moment. Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Zoffy, and Belial find themselves back to back, surrounded by enemies. Belial: Just like old times, ey Ken? Father of Ultra: Too much like old times... Now! The four fire their beams, wiping out the surrounding enemies. Father of Ultra: Zoffy! Go direct the forces on the other side of the planet! Marie! Help the wounded! Belial! Aid with the attack here! Zoffy: *before flying off* What about you? Father of Ultra: I know someone who might be able to help, just go! Zoffy: Yes sir! Suddenly a loud call is heard... Jumborg Eleven: JUM FIGHT! Jumborg Eleven appears from the sky and lands behind the Mega Prism Beast. The beast turns around and looks at Jumborg Eleven, it grins sinisterly... Redux throws Jumborg Eleven with his telepathy, which resulted the robot getting smash into one of the Land of Light's buildings. Jumborg Eleven: WHY!? Redux: He was going to do something to you! Mega Prism Beast walks towards Jumborg Eleven and grabs the robot, the creature then calls forth several Sphires and they start merging with Jumborg Eleven. Jumborg Eleven: AAAARRGH! Redux: See? I told you! The Sphires has now completely taken over Jumborg Eleven, just like how they did with Terranoid. Jumborg Zelga is born. Legacy punches the thing in Leo LD then switches to 80 LD and blasts it with a Buckle Beam. Jumborg Zelga gets sent into a building and fires a beam at Legacy, but Taro rushes in and blocks the attack directed at Legacy with a barrier. While Redux throws an asteroid at the Mega Prism Beast with his telepathy, but the beast shatters the asteroid with its spear arm. Suddenly another loud call is heard... Jumborg 8: JUM FIGHT! Jumborg 8 appears from the sky and lands in front of Jumborg Zelga. Jumborg Zelga responds by blasting Jumborg 8 with energy beams but J8 quickly dodges them, then attacks Jumborg Zelga while also trying to return Jumborg Zelga back to normal. Meanwhile, several normal Prism Beast attacks the Ultra Brothers. The Ultra Brothers easily defeat the Prism Beasts because they're the Ultra Brothers. Father of Ultra takes out hordes of enemies and makes a portal to contact Tiga, but a figure is already standing on the other side of the portal... ??? To Father of Ultra: Sorry but Tiga is a little busy right now. *blasts Ken with a powerful energy blast* Father of Ultra: What... who are you! ??? steps out of the portal and reveals himself to be ...... Redux: ALIEN BALTAN! Emperor Alien Regulan: What? No, I'm not a Baltan. I am the great Emperor Alien Regulan! Jumborg 8 continues his fight against Jumborg Zelga, with the latter pummeling him. Jumborg 8 grunts, weakened. As he sucker punches Jumborg Zelga. Jumborg 8: Can anyone turn these weird Sphire fools back to normal?! *sucker punches Jumborg Zelga again* Redux tries to throws Emperor Regulan off the Land of Light to the next planet, but only to get countered and get punched in the face by the alien. Redux: Sorry, I don't have much knowledge of monsters outside my universe. Father of Ultra: Are you the one behind this attack! Emperor Regulan: Yes... Father of Ultra: I see... well, this has become a much simpler matter then. FATHER SHOT! *fires the beam straight at Emperor Regulan* Emperor Regulan blocks it with his pincers and getting them partially damaged. Father of Ultra: NANI? Emperor Regulan: *looks at his partially damaged pincers* Hmm, stronger than I thought... *hits Father of Ultra with a strong punch, sending him backwards* Father of Ultra: How... how are you so strong! Emperor Regulan: The Sphires has empowered me stronger then I can ever be befo- Mother of Ultra: MOTHER DESTRUCTION RAY! *the beam hits Emperor Regulan from behind* Emperor Regulan: ARGH! Mother of Ultra: Ken! *runs in and kicks Emperor Regulan* Emperor Regulan gets hit and stumbles backwards before increasing the size of his pincers and smacking Mother of Ultra with it. He then decreases the size and electrocutes her with an electrical beam, and then summons energy whips and whips Mother of Ultra several times before tossing her aside. Jumborg 8 catches Mother of Ultra. Mother of Ultra: Thank you... I see the Alien Emeralds remain kind to us after all this time. Jumborg 8 nodded slowly, before standing her back up as he charged back to Jumborg Zelga. He tries to turn Jumborg Zelga back to normal but also keeps on wrestling him. Jumborg 8: Anyone! Can you turn Sphire beings back to normal!? Jumborg Zelga knocks Jumborg 8 over. Emperor Regulan beats Father of Ultra with his superior strength. Belial and Zero intervenes. Belial: Specium Burst! *fires at Emperor Regulan* Zero: Count me in! Wide Zero Shot! Emperor Regulan gets pushed back but he gets backs up and duplicates into three. The three duplication overpowers Father of Ultra, Belial, and Zero. Belial: He's too... powerful... Zero: and they say I'm overpowered! Redux: I have an idea. *throws an asteroid at Emperor Regulan with his telepathy while trying to impress Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, and the others* Emperor Regulan simply destroys the asteroid with his Baltium Beam and Regulium Ray. Redux: I hate you things... The fighting against Emperor Regulan continue until... ???: ENOUGH!!!!!!!! The Ultras all look up. Redux recognizes that voice. Redux: King? Ultraman King descends onto the battlefield. Emperor Regulan: Ultraman King... All the Sphires, Prism Beasts, and Mega Prism Beasts surrounds King. King: Here me invader! This ends here! *uses his telekinesis to grab all the Sphires, monster or not, and lift them into the air, crushing several and swarming them around Emperor Regulan* I sentence you to a prison of your own making! Redux: So that's why no one was impressed with my psychic abilities... King, in a similar process to the space prison's creation, forms a prison around the alien from the Sphires. King then opens a portal, and sends the Sphires remains through it, to an unknown realm from which they can never be recovered. Meanwhile, Jumborg 8 is still trying to turn Jumborg Zelga back to normal once more. He grabs Jumborg Zelga, and throws him onto the ground. Jumborg 8: ...Can you even turn a Sphire person back?! Suddenly, a golden beam of energy from the sky hits Jumborg Zelga and heals him, turning him back to Jumborg Eleven. Where did the beam come from? Well, it's from... Ultraman Dyna! Yayayayayayayayayayayayay! Jumborg Eleven: W-what happened? Jumborg 8: You somehow become a Sphire beast... The two robots suddenly flies off and away from the Land of Light. King: It seems the threat is over. Thank you, thank you all for your bravery in this battle. Dyna: I only just came. Eh, whatever. Redux: HEY KING! King! Hey King! Dyna: Redux, he can hear you. Redux: I heard about a monster named Ultraga, know anything about that? You apparently fought him. Because it beat down everyone else. King: No, I do not recall such a beast. Perhaps one of my counterparts faced it. Dyna: I thought there was only one King. Eh, whatever. Multiverse thing. King: There are many legends about me, Ultraman Dyna. Perhaps that is one of them. Redux: From what I've read of it, it was made of all the souls in the Monster Graveyard, it beat down everyone until another you beat it down, but couldn't destroy. the other you sealed it away in the Valley of Fire. Oh right, Legacy! I wanted to ask you if you could help me when dealing with my version of Tyrant. It's a lot more powerful than the others I've encountered well away. Me along with my Ultraseven and Jack couldn't beat it. Legacy: Well I don't got much else to do now that this whole mess is cleaned up, so. Redux: Thanks, before we do it, I'll go see if I can recruit Blizzard and Mirrablaze. Dyna: I'm only here to tell Legacy and his friends that Renius need help with something and I'm basically his SOS. Legacy: Oh boy, looks like I'm gonna have busy schedule. Guys, cancel all my appointments. Sect: What appointments.... Legacy: Good point. Redux: There's something that I can't help, but feel scared about. Dyna: What is it? Legacy: What he said. Redux: For some reason I feel that monster Ultraga I've heard about is linked to my universe despite not appearing there. My version of Tyrant had abilities similar to what I've been told of it. What do you think Legacy and Dyna? King: Odd.... perhaps I can find a way to commune with my alternate selves and help you with this matter... Redux: Maybe send scouts through portals to the other universes? King: I meant telepathically but perhaps. Dyna: I say we should prepare for Redux's Tyrant when we fight him, and we should also take fact about what this Tyrant can do. Sect: I agree with Dyna. We need to know it's strengths, weaknesses, and abilities if we are to fight it. Dyna: I hope your buddies are alright, Redux. Taro: Perhaps you could defeat it the same way I defeated the original Tyrant. Dyna: That probably wo- Wait... *scans around the area* Something's spying on us... *emits two beams of light from his eyes and scans the area* The light hits something, revealing a machine. The machine realizes it's been noticed. It makes strange noises before flying off. Machine: DATA COLLECTED. *teleports away* Redux: What was that machine? Legacy: Dunno. Dyna: I don't know, but it might be related to Emperor Regulan or your Tyrant. Hikari: If it had stuck around longer I could have studied it. Redux: I hope it's not linked to my universe... A random alien: It probably is! Dyna punches the the random alien in the face. Redux: I hate Alien Randoms. Dyna: Me too. A Super Geon appears from a UFO. It sees the Ultras and walks towards them. Dyna and Redux goes into a fighting stance. Super Geon tilts its head and roars. The creature rams Redux but Dyna kicks it in the head. Super Geon roars in pain. Dyna then uppercuts Super Geon before Redux throws it. Super Geon falls to the ground but not dead. Super Geon uses its fire breath before digging into the ground. It hides underground. frightened. Legacy: I'm done with this. *turns into Taro LD and performs an Ultra Dynamite on Super Geon underground, killing it* Dyna: Good, it’s gone. Redux: I'm gonna go before anything else happens. Legacy: Yeah, I actually gotta go to where Renius is now. Redux: Bye Legacy! Dyna: By the way, Redux. I'm going to assist you in your journey of recruiting Ultras. Redux: Okay, thanks! *flies off with Dyna* Meanwhile, someone watches the Land of Light in space... ???: Finally, they left, and thanks to that Regulan, the Land of Light's defenses have been softened. *looks to some strange creatures* Gaznero Bemstar, Death Zetton, Illusion King, Kuwagazeton, and Reconstruction King, attack. The fusions look at the Land of Light and fly down to spread terror. ???: I'd watch, but I have elsewhere to be... *walks through a portal that leads to Redux's universe* THE END Category:Emgaltan Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Roleplays Category:BigD2003 Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Crockinator Category:Flurrthegamermixel